


Love Letters From Far Away

by DestielHardcoreLove, Swlfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dorks in Love, Letter fic, M/M, Pen Pals, Road Trips, Seriously tho, cavity inducing fluff, sweet and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 04:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10268057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHardcoreLove/pseuds/DestielHardcoreLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: “This is Humanities people, just pick out an address write a letter and we’ll see if you get a response!”  Mr Fitzgerald (or Garth as he insisted) said with a huge flourish of his arms.“How is this going to help us with learn...whatever the hell Humanities is anyway?”was grumbled under his closest classmate’s breath.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ANobleCompanion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANobleCompanion/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to my beautiful friend @ANobleCompanion! You deserve so many happy fics that you could just lay them all out in a pile and roll around in them. Ugh, just take care of yourself because yourself is worth it!

 

 

Castiel chuckled as he sat at his desk in his room. He shared a decent sized house with a few roommates he’d met during his first year at the University of Arizona. He was a was in his junior year now and for whatever reason, he had to take this Humanities class to fulfill a credit.  How it fit in with his major in music education, he had no idea.  But the class was interesting and the teacher could be hilarious sometimes, in his own way.

 

He opened up a picture of the United States and closed his eyes, his finger moving around in a circle before he pressed it up against his screen.

 

“Kansas...hmm, okay.  Definitely don’t know anyone there,” he muttered to himself.  The next step was to open google maps and just zoom in on a random area and click on a house to get an address.  He really wasn’t supposed to look at the property or anything but he was curious about the person he’d be writing to. Unfortunately, there were no cars in the driveway or any other features to show personality. Though, the house was cute and the lawn looked cared for. It looked like a really pretty home. Hopefully there was someone who’d actually write back to him.

 

“Alright...let’s try this out,” he said and pulled out his notebook and pen.

 

_Dear resident of this lovely home,_

 

_I apologize if this comes off as creepy but rest assured, I am a student at Arizona State University and this my professor’s idea of an experiment._

 

_We were asked to pick an address at random and write to them. So I am hoping whoever in this household chose to open this letter might actually write me back.  If not, that’s fine._

 

_My name is Castiel and I have just started my third year here in this school.  I am originally from Illinois but transferred to Arizona when I realized my goal in life was to be a music teacher._

 

_I have more I’m willing to share about myself but I will save that for other letters.  Hopefully you’ll write back, I am eager to hear from you._

 

_Sincerely and hopefully your future pen pal,_

 

_Castiel_

 

He reread the letter over and over again, finally deciding that it was good enough for a first one.  Now all he had to do was send it off.

* * *

 

Dean slowly pulled up to the mailbox on his way into his driveway. He mostly got sales paper and a few bills from local companies that hadn’t gone ‘paperless’ yet. He sorted through the stack with his baby in park, his eyes widened in curiosity when he found an actual letter. The address was handwritten across the envelope but it still felt impersonal, because it was addressed to ‘Resident’.

 

There was a moment of hesitation where Dean considered just tossing it in the trash. it was likely just another sales letter sent out to everyone, but then his mind offered a glimpse of some poor overworked assistant in charge of adding a “personal touch.’ If they had to go through the trouble of filling out each envelope, the least he could do would be to open it. Even if it _was_ a sales pitch, it wouldn’t take more than a few minutes of his time.

 

The engine of the Impala continued to purr as Dean used his pocket knife to make a slit down the side, dragging out the sheet of notebook paper hidden inside. He was genuinely surprised it wasn’t hiding some typed out form letter, Instead it was an actual piece of mail.

 

_Who even does that anymore?_

 

As he scanned over the words, Dean half cringed for the poor guy. It must have been hell to put all this down and then just send it to a random address. Though, it was just a little weird that he’d taken notice of Dean’s house. Still, he didn’t give off the creepy vibe, more awkward than anything else. Not for the first time, Dean was kind of happy he hadn’t gone to college if this had been the type of thing expected of him.

 

The letter sat on his coffee table for almost a week before Dean decided to do anything with it. Part of him thought it might be good to just get rid of it, something kept him from throwing it away. As awkward as the kid was, there seemed to be some sort of sincere hope that he’d get a response and Dean figured it wouldn’t really put him out any to scratch out a quick reply.

 

It took him three tries but eventually he was left with something he was comfortable sending.

 

_Dear Cas,_

 

_I hope it’s okay I shortened your name, not sure I’d pronounce it right anyway. Hi, I’m Dean. I grew up in this house and I appreciate the compliment, I guess. Sorry if this seems weird but I’m not really good at this kind of stuff, just didn’t want you to be waiting around for disappointment. Didn’t feel right to just throw away something that took so much effort and if I’m honest, courage. I don’t know that I could have just written to a random stranger like that, no matter how many points the assignment was worth. Though I guess you could still be considered a stranger, though maybe not so random._

 

_To be honest, it was kinda refreshing to find something that wasn’t junk mail or bills waiting in my box and I hope that you don't feel like you’ve wasted your time. It was probably the most interesting thing that happened to me this month._

 

_That sounds lame, right?_

 

_Oh well. I hope everything’s okay your way and if it helps, you can show this to your teacher and tell him I think you deserve an A+ for balls._

 

_Your friend,_

 

_Dean Winchester._

* * *

 

Castiel yawned, the screen of his computer going a bit blurry the longer he stared at it.  His English Lit paper was due by midnight and of course being the slacker he was he hadn’t even started it until that afternoon.  He needed to take a break but he only had a couple more hours left to finish.  With a groan he pushed away from his desk just as someone knocked on his door.

 

“Yo Cas, got your mail!”

 

Castiel quickly got up and opened his door Kevin was waiting on the other side with cup of coffee in one hand and his mail in the other.  

 

“Thanks Kev, how’s the studying for your computer science quiz goin?” he asked fishing through the envelopes.  He almost didn’t hear Kevin’s answer.  Right in the middle of the stack was the address where he had sent his random letter.  But instead of a return to sender, it was an actual response back.

 

“It’s gonna be hell man-”

 

“Okay thanks Kev!” Castiel muttered nearly shutting the door in his roommate’s face.  The rest of his mail fell on his bed as he eagerly ripped open the letter, his eyes quickly scanning over the neatly printed handwriting.  It surprised him that it was a male who wrote back and he couldn't help laughing at the last line.  Yeah, Garth would definitely appreciate this one.  

 

He really didn’t have to answer but he wanted to.  Between his classes and study schedule he really didn’t have time for friends and his roommates didn’t count.  With one glance at his computer he grabbed up a piece of paper and his pen instead.

 

_Dear Dean,_

 

_My teacher will definitely get a kick out of your response and I’m more likely get an A because of you.  So thank you!  As of now, I am only the third in my class to get a letter back and the others were short an curt._

 

_To answer your question; no I don’t think it was lame.  If I have to be honest this is the most entertaining thing to happen to me as well.  Right now I should be writing a paper but instead I chose to write back to you.  Seemed more fun anyway.  I have one hour left to get it turned in and I’m only half done._

 

_Procrastination is my middle name. Ha._

 

_I’m not really expecting a response back but I think it would be nice to write back and forth.  Never had a legitimate penpal when I was a younger and sadly, I don’t have many friends here in Arizona._

 

_So to be terribly cliche in a pen pal letter, what is it you like to do?  Oh and another one, what is your favorite color?_

 

_Your friend,_

 

_Castiel_

* * *

 

Dean didn’t know how much he’d been hoping for another letter until it showed up. He bit his lip and hesitated before opening the envelope. It was ridiculous, him getting so weird about a piece of mail, but it just felt so...out of the ordinary that he couldn't help himself. In the age of technology nobody put anything on paper anymore. It was similar to the feeling he got eating at an old diner or bakery that you could tell had been there for decades. The same warmth that came when he heard the classic sound of Zepplin through the speakers or slid behind the wheel of his baby. Dean had an old soul and something about this small, ridiculous thing, touched a part of him that he’d thought was dead and buried.

 

Blowing out a smooth breath he read over the words, the flow feeling less stuffy with each and every line. It was almost like watching a flower starting to bloom as it all unfolded. The first letter felt a little odd or maybe _professional_ is the word he was looking for, but it didn’t exactly sound friendly. The newest one though, was something entirely different. Much more personal, and Dean started to feel like he was getting an idea of who this Cas person is.

 

With a grin, he figured turnabout is fair play and sat down to write another response.

 

_Dear Cas,_

 

_Dude, I don’t know what kind of professor you have but you totally deserve that friggin A and none of this Pass/Fail shit either. A genuine 100% A. I mean hell, you deserve bonus points for writing back again, not that I’m complaining. It was really nice to have something addressed to me for once. Most of my mail, even my bills still come addressed to my dad even though I switched over all the accounts when I moved in._

 

_I just realized you don’t know much about me, given the whole random thing so um, just skip over it if it gets to be too much. I don’t really know what the rules are here, but I figure if it’s going to cost us fifty cents and an envelope to send these, we might as well get our money’s worth._

 

_Alright let’s see._

 

_I’m Dean Winchester, obviously. I’ll turn thirty in January. I don’t really have a favorite color, just usually pick one out from something in my eyeline when someone asks. Though I guess if I had to say anything I like the way black and silver look together, reminds me of my baby. Oh, yeah... I can’t believe I haven’t told you about her yet. I usually can’t make it five minutes into meeting someone new before I wanna show her off. She’s a ‘67 Chevy Impala and I rebuilt her from the ground up. Took a few months, but she’s mint now. Maybe I’ll dig out my old polaroid and send you a photo of her. If there isn’t one, you’ll know I couldn’t find it._

_  
_ _Let’s see...what else?_

 

_Oh you asked me what I liked to do, well I enjoy my work. I have a garage a few miles down the road. I specialize in classic restoration but we do regular auto shop stuff too. I play guitar on weekends at the bar owned by a family friend, it relaxes me and people seem to enjoy it alright. I like to take road trips out to visit my dorky little brother who’s studying at Stanford. His name is Sammy or Sam to other people and I miss the jerk like crazy, but that’s life I guess. I uh, I also like to cook, bake, anything in the kitchen really. Though I eat takeout more than I should because it’s just too easy. I guess that’s about it, when it comes to hobbies._

 

_I hope you feel comfortable telling me a little bit about you too, but don’t worry if it’s not as long as mine. I have a tendency to ramble, even in letters I guess._

 

_I want to say good luck on that paper but I hope it’s already been turned in, or that you at least have a generous and understanding professor._

 

_Don’t forget to have a little fun while you’re there too. Doesn’t have to be raging at parties, somehow I don’t think that would be your scene but take in a movie or find a group of nerds and play some D &D ya never know, it could be fun. _

 

_Your Friend,_

_Dean._

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
  
_Dean,_

 

_Not only did I get an A+ on this little project but somehow I managed to get a B+ on my English Lit paper!  So thank you, I owe it to you for the awesome grade!_

 

_Your car is gorgeous and sexy all rolled into one.  I don’t think I’ve ever been in a car like that in my life.  I drool over them as they drive by though haha._

 

_I've enclosed a photo of my...vehicle, if you can call it that. It was my older brother’s idea of an 'amazing' graduation present.  Now, don’t get me wrong, I am grateful I don’t have to walk everywhere.  BUT COME ON! Gabriel  is a bit of an asshole but he’s also a good guy when you get to know him.  Sounds like an oxymoron I know but he somehow manages to pull it off._

 

_Alright so a little about me, I guess.  As you know, I am Castiel Novak and I just celebrated my 22nd birthday a couple months ago.  I took last semester off due to mental health issues but I came back strong!  Anyway, I am the third youngest of six insane siblings.  Let’s see, there’s Luc Gabriel, Anna, me, and the twins; Hannah and Hael.  My parents always wanted a big family and they definitely got their wish._

 

_As I said previously, I am originally from Illinois, Pontiac to be more precise.  I was a typical nerd in high school.  I was in every type of band you can think of (classical, marching, chamber, jazz etc) and during the off season, drama.  So of course I have played D &D before and even participated in many, many LARPing festivals.  My best friend Charlie is our queen and I was her well, I guess you could call me her handmaiden. _

 

_Yeah, I can just hear you laughing from here so shut up._

 

_Don’t worry I’m laughing too.  I hated having to leave especially since Charlie got accepted to Boston University but we email, text and video chat a lot during the week so hopefully our friendship can last a couple more years of college life._

 

_I do try to have fun but not having any friends kinda makes it hard.  My roommates are all insane the only one that doesn’t drive me crazy is Kevin but it is rare to not see the guy with his head shoved in some kind of tech book._

 

_I love the campus I’m at and the house we’re renting has a pool which helps during the Hell that is an Arizona summer.  But I’ve never fit in here, everyone who isn’t studying is more focused on the parties going around the campus.  You were right though, as much as I want friends, that’s just not my scene.  Give me a basement with Harry Potter playing in the background as we play hours of board games and I’m a happy guy._

 

_Have I mentioned that I’m kinda a nerd?_

 

_I can almost see you backing slowly away from this letter and I honestly couldn’t blame you.  I tend to have that kind of effect on people haha.  So, if you’re still interested, I’d enjoy hearing from you again._

 

_Your friend,_

 

_Castiel a.k.a. Lord Clarence Shurley of the Realm of Moondoor._

* * *

Dean got the next letter late at night on the day from hell. He’d gone into work early, only to get stuck behind a tractor. Normally, he didn’t mind but the fumes coming out of that thing had to be lethal. It smelled like poison and it had caught him before he managed to get his window rolled up. The scent seemed to stick to him even after he got to the shop and washed down a little before putting on his spare jumpsuit.

 

Then a man dropped off the most douchey vehicle he’d ever seen in his life and expected to have it back same day, even though Dean told him they were booked. It might as well have been the Frankenstein’s monster of Ford Excursions. The tires on the damn thing came up past his hips...who even does that? It was like the guy wanted to drive a monster truck but instead of buying an actual truck he tried just jacked up an SUV on five and a half foot tires.

 

He worked through lunch just to get it out of his shop before someone saw the monstrosity.

 

Just when he thought his day was over Dean got a call from Ellen tellin’ him she had something she needed his help with at the bar, so like an idiot he rushed right over there. He loved the woman, she was practically a second mom to him but she needed to mind her own business. Once again, it turned out the only help she needed was help meddling in his love life. He’d occasionally reference the story of the boy who cried wolf, but they both knew that no matter how many times it happened, Dean would always go if she said she needed him.

 

After yet another date that failed miserably, Dean climbed back into his baby and drove home. He gathered the mail without even looking at. On his way inside, something felt...off. He turned his gaze back to the Impala and sure enough, a long scratch was slit down the side of it. Grumbling to himself about other people needing to fucking learn how to drive, Dean didn’t even bother to inspect it. He just grit his teeth, walked inside, and grabbed himself a beer.

 

After the day he had, he thought he deserved it.

 

When he dug out Cas’ letter though, his whole demeanor changed. Dean felt warmth and fondness burrowing in his chest at the words and instantly a smile was on his lips.

 

_Cas,_

 

_I cannot tell you how good it was to read your letter. It came at the perfect time, just when I needed something stronger than a beer to lift my spirits. It’s kinda awesome that you’re opening up so easily, does that sound weird? It feels a little weird for me to say but fuck it, who can you tell your deepest secrets to if not your random pen pal, am I right? Anyway, I really liked hearing about you and your life there, though it sucks that you haven’t made any close friends yet. At least you’ve got me, and as long as you keep writing I don't think I’ll be going anywhere._

 

 _My aunt, well not by blood but close enough, she’s been trying to set me up on dates recently and you’d think I’d learn but she calls and says she needs something and I just can’t_ _not_ _go, so… I fall into each and every trap. Last time it was a yoga teacher named Lisa, this time it was pediatrician Brett. He was alright I guess, but then he started talking about five and ten year plans and I just couldn’t do it anymore. The guy knew me for all of thirty minutes and it seemed he’d started planning out our whole lives._

 

_Sorry this one is gonna be a little shorter, I’m headed to bed now but I wanted you to know that your letter really was a bright spot at the end of an awful day so...thanks, I guess._

 

_Dean._

* * *

Castiel sneezed for probably the fifteenth time in five minutes.  His head was throbbing and his entire body felt like it was on fire.  The only upside to this was that it was Friday.  He had the entire weekend to be a burrito on his bed and not move.  His roommates were avoiding him like the plague and usually he’d be a little upset but right then he was just grateful they were finally trying to be quiet.  

 

His eyes had just closed when he heard something brush against his door.  One eye popped open and he was ready to start yelling when he saw his mail on the floor.  On any other day he’d just ignore it but something was poking him until he managed to crawl out of bed.  For the first time that day he actually found himself smiling when he ran his fingers over Dean’s letter.  

 

Diving back into his bed he ripped it open eagerly and bit his lip as he read it all.  The last part had his eyes widening and his heart quickening.

 

Dean dated men too?  Something fluttered in Castiel’s chest as he scrambled off the bed again and nearly fell on his face.  Had he really found someone in the LGBT community?  

 

_Dear Dean,_

 

_I am so sorry you had a bad enough day to warrant something stronger than a beer.  Is it sad that I’m 22 and never drank an ounce of alcohol?  My older brother Luc drinks too much and has gotten into a lot of trouble over the years so maybe that’s why.  Not that I have anything against it!  Just as long as the person is being responsible of course._

 

_I am happy that I was able to make you feel better.  There are some days, like today that reading your letters over again makes me smile.  I am sick with whatever hell plague is going around campus and only got out of bed to get my mail.  Thankfully your letter was within easy reach._

 

_Okay, I’ve waited long enough and I’m so sorry if it makes me seem over eager and I’m sorry if this going over the line but are you Bi or maybe even Pan?  Again, I’m sorry but if you are it’s just amazing that I managed to find someone within the community at random!_

 

_I’m gay and somewhat out of the closet.  My family knows and about half of them are understanding and accepting.  My parents, Gabriel and Anna are among the ones I can rely on.  My other sisters, well, they’re more confused than anything.  No one here knows though.  I’m too scared to go out on my on to a bar and I haven’t found any clubs to join.  Then again,  I haven’t really looked._

 

_Anyway, I am very lightheaded and need to lay down.  I apologize if this letter comes later than usual.  Hope to hear from you soon._

 

_Castiel_

* * *

The letters came and went fairly regularly after that. Each one exposing something in himself, usually something he hadn’t planned to share. Dean started to think of Cas more and more often, even though they’d never seen one another or even talked about what they looked like. They discussed everything from celebrity gossip to religion and politics which he usually steered clear of, but with Cas he wasn’t worried. It’s like he knew somehow, no matter his views, Cas would be there and would understand even if he didn’t always agree.

 

Soon winter was over and it was just under a week before he’d be driving out to California to visit Sam for spring break.  Dean had taken two weeks vacation, even though Sam would have to be in school for the other. He didn’t get to see the dork often enough, and he didn’t mind exploring more of Cali while Sammy was in class.

 

Out of curiousity Dean looked it up, which was clearly an awful idea, because as it turned out, there was only a two hour difference in the driving time if he wanted to take a detour through Arizona, _Tempe_ specifically. The familiar five letters he scratched across dozens of envelopes by now.

 

He shouldn’t bring it up, but...what if he did.

 

That thought prompted a fluttering sensation in his stomach and he knew it might just be the death of him. Breathing out a long sigh and feeling more nervous than he’d been since writing the very first letter.

 

_Cas,_

 

_Hey man, hope things are good with you. I didn't mean to double up on your letters but I just realized that I forgot to tell you that if it takes me a bit to get back to you, not to worry. I’m driving out to see Sammy on Thursday and I’ll be gone for a couple weeks. Normally, I’d just drive it straight, maybe pull over at a rest stop and take a nap or something half way but I think this time I’ll treat it like a proper road trip and might make a few stops here and there._

 

_If you know of anything interesting between Lawrence and Palo Alto, be sure to let me know._

 

_Wouldn't want to miss out on the world’s largest ball of twine or some shit._

 

_Okay, I guess that’s it._

 

_Not that I want to stop writing the letters or anything but if you need something...feel free to send me a text or give me a call_

 

_904-555-2229_

 

_Dean_

* * *

Castiel bit his lip as he read Dean’s letter over and over again.  It was there, right in between the lines that only Castiel could see.  Anyone else reading it might have missed the subtlety but then, they didn’t know Dean like he did. There had been months of letters between them so Castiel was used to the Dean’s bluntness.  He rarely ever beat around the bush unless it was something he was afraid to share. Castiel continued to chew on his lip as he thought about his friend. Dean was giving him the chance to say yes or no to a meeting with him, without it turning things weird between them.  Which was something he’d feared for quite a while.

 

He was fully willing to admit that he had a crush on Dean. He was nervous that Dean didn’t feel the same way and any confession would just mean that he’d make a fool of himself.  Still, he wanted to take this chance of meeting his friend, to see him face to face.  

 

His phone sat on his desk staring at him and he reached out for it before he could second guess himself.  He had looked up Dean’s route on google maps and timed it out from when he received the letter to when it was sent.  There was still time.

 

 _Message to Dean:_ Hello Dean.

 

 _Message to Dean:_ Oh, this is Cas. If you’re still interested I know a bridge that looks absolutely beautiful at night.

 

Dean’s heard people talk about fate, kismet, destiny, the master plan and a variety of other things his entire life but he’d never put too much faith in that. He’d always been the kinda guy that thought shit worked out the way it did because life’s a bitch. As much as he believed in busting your ass to get what you want out of life, Dean had seen too many times where good, hard working people were fucked over.

 

But when his phone vibrated with a text from Cas just as he shoved his duffle bag into the trunk of the Impala, it seemed too right to not be something better than chance. With a smile that felt too big on his face, Dean typed out a quick response.

 

 _Message to Cas:_ Oh? Sounds like my kind of place.

 

 _Message to Cas: W_ here can I find this bridge?

 

Castiel held his breath and quickly typed in his reply.

 

 _Message to Dean:_ It’s called the Tempe Town Lake Bridge

 

 _Message to Dean:_ It’s here...in Arizona.

 

Part of him wanted to pick the phone up and call Cas, but this is the method he’d chosen use so Dean would respect that. Even though his heart was racing at the thought that Cas seemed open to a meeting as well.

 

 _Message to Cas:_ Well I’m just about to leave Lawrence and I plan to stop and see a few things on my way, might be Friday before I get there.

 

 _Message to Cas:_ If you don’t have anything better to do, maybe I’ll see you there.

 

No matter how open Cas seemed to the idea, Dean felt a little guilty pushing his expectations on the guy. Before he could stop himself, he was sending out another text.

 

 _Message to Cas:_ I’ll understand if you’re busy though...no pressure.

 

 _Message to Dean:_ I usually like to take walks along the bridge after class on Friday.  I’ll be there.

 

 _Message to Cas:_ Then I hope to see you soon.

 

Dean pushed his phone into his pocket with a smile as he started on his journey. He hadn't been this excited in a long time and he was grateful he'd put his arrival off a couple days just to give him a chance to get the insatiable feeling beneath his skin, under control. The last thing he wanted was to creep Cas out by being all weird around him.

 

Zeppelin on radio, asphalt stretched out before him, and the purr of his baby’s engine was enough for now.

* * *

 

_Picture Message Sent:_

__

_Caption: Thinking about buying a sarape at the gift shop. What do you think?_

 

Castiel dragged a hand over his face, the lecture was going on and on.  Usually he’d be able to focus but knowing that Dean being on his way toward Arizona had him anxious as all hell.  His professor’s voice was grating and Castiel’s neighbors were already shooting him glares with how much his leg was bouncing up and down.  

 

There was a buzz in his pocket and normally he wouldn’t check it in class but this time he did.  A huge smile pulled at his lips when he read Dean’s message.  The pictures were great and he’d had to hold back a snort.

 

 _Message to Dean:_ Please do and definitely take a picture.  I need something to get me through this damn class.

 

When his phone went off, Dean got a glare from each and every one of the other seven people with him, even the tour guide. He winced and then quickly turned the ringer off before shoving it back in his pocket. Dean was pretty sure the burly, pissed-off guide would have kicked him out if he’d actually checked the text. Once he got a chance to break away from the herd, he’d look at it though.

 

They were finally released once they’d went through the tunnel, allowing them to access some space and a mock street straight out of a western. He parked his ass on the bench of a picnic table nearby and pulled out his phone.

 

 _Message to Cas:_ I’ll try to remember that. This place is kinda cool, though looks like I’m the only one that’s here alone. Maybe I should have thought this through better, haha.

 

 _Message to Dean:_ I’m sorry you have to be alone during your sightseeing.  If I could drop everything and meet you there I would.  I need a break lol.

 

 _Message to Dean:_ Thank God class is over now, it’ll take me a bit before I can get home and I might not be able to answer you before you get back on the road. So please drive safe!

 

When Dean got the messages he smiled but there was still a feeling of disappointment that he wouldn’t be able to hear from Cas again for a bit. Using that as motivation Dean finished the exhibit, ending at the gift shop where he re-thought the sarape, a decision based purely on the fact that he didn’t want to look like an idiot in the first photo he sent to Cas. Instead, he bit his lip and tried on a deep brown stetson. It came with a higher price tag but Dean caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and decided it was love at first sight.

 

Just before he got back on the road, Dean tipped the hat down and snapped the photo. He grinned that it looked cool and mysterious, at least he hoped it did. He liked the thought of making  things a little more intense between them. Hopefully, Cas wouldn’t be too disappointed.

 

_Picture Message Sent:_

__

, _Caption: Thought this was a better fit. Hope you’re not disappointed._

 

It was about an hour and a trip to the closest takeout place later that he was finally able to check his phone again. Castiel was in his room, a huge juicy burger in one hand and his phone in the other. When he opened the picture he laughed a little and then sighed. He really wanted to see Dean’s face but he also liked that Dean was covering his face.

 

His brain was ridiculous.

 

Castiel went through the photos on his phone but nothing popped out at him.  He wanted to get Dean back for the slight teasing but every picture he had was of his face dead on.  Gotta love all those selfies!

 

Biting his lip he looked over at his keyboard and made a quick decision.  He got his phone into position and started randomly playing as the camera took a series of ten pictures.  Hopefully there would be one he could work with.  

 

 _Message to Dean:_ Very nice, I like that a lot!  The hat is definitely a better choice.

 

 _Message to Dean:_ I’m finally home and properly fed, I was so damn hungry.  Since I’ve got a report due in half an hour, I thought it was a great time to procrastinate with my keyboard.

 

 _Message to Dean:_ What do you think?

 

_Picture Message Sent:_

__

 

Dean made a couple detours, one to the boothill cemetery and another when he saw a gorgeous pond nearby and wanted to get a closer look. He had plenty of time, he was even considering grabbing a room for the night and taking a proper shower. As much as he loved his baby, being in a car for ten hours was a lot more difficult than he remembered. One more sign that he wasn’t quite as young as he used to be.

 

When he saw the sign for Russell’s Travel Center on the old Route 66, Dean honestly thought he’d just stop for a quick fill up. It wasn’t until he got there that he realized they had a classic car museum and a diner.

 

 _Message to Cas:_ I think I’m in love

 

 _Message to Cas:_ This place has burgers, classic cars, and history...as long as they keep their hands off my baby, we’ll get along just fine.

 

Once he’d fired off his thoughts, Dean realized he actually had a couple missed messages from Cas. His phone hadn’t been in his pocket so he hadn’t felt the damn thing vibrate. Sliding his thumb across the display, Dean pulled up the image. The air in his lungs seemed to freeze and there was a loud thumping in his ears as he twisted the picture around with his fingers, zooming in and out to try to learn every little bit of _Cas_ that was on display. His long, lean fingers pressing down the keys, the small tip of his nose just barely poking down into the frame, even the curve of his mouth as he played. Dean wanted to know it all.

 

 _Message to Cas:_ Just got your picture.

 

 _Message to Cas:_ Wow.

 

 _Message to Dean:_ I’m hoping that’s a good wow?

 

Castiel put his phone face down on his desk and took in a deep breath.  His face was still burning and that one single word swirled around in his brain.

 

Dean couldn’t for a moment understand why Cas didn’t know right away how beautiful the image was, how there was any doubt when it came to  that image. Not for the first time since they’d been writing back and forth, Dean wanted to pull the guy into a hug more than anything else.

 

 _Message to Cas:_ Breathtaking

 

 _Message to Cas:_ Stunning

 

 _Message to Cas:_...Beautiful

 

Castiel swallowed hard and read over the words over and over again.  No one had ever called him those things.  They’d say hot or adorable but never anything like Beautiful.  And Dean hadn’t even seen his full face yet!  What if he changed his mind?  

 

 _Message to Dean:_  I was going to try and say something sarcastic but I just can’t.  Thank you, even though you haven’t seen my full face yet.

 

Dean bit his lip, still somewhat fascinated at how anyone so beautiful inside and out, was so taken aback by a compliment Dean imagined he would have gotten daily; s _hould have gotten daily_. Part of him wondered if it really mattered given he’d half fallen for the guy without even a hint of what he looked like. Dean quickly came to the conclusion it didn’t. Deep down he knew that no matter what Cas looked like, he’d have felt the same.

 

 _Message to Cas:_ It’s a shame that you seem surprised to be getting compliments like that.

 

 _Message to Cas:_ But I’ll be straight with you, (one time thing, promise) you could be Quasimoto’s twin and I’d still be interested.

 

 _Message to Dean_ : Wait, you’re interested?  In me?  Really?

 

Castiel almost didn’t want to send it but at the last second he did and slammed his phone down.  This was it.  He’d finally get the answer to a question he’d been torturing himself with for a while now.

 

Still after all this time, Cas wasn’t sure of how he felt. Though, maybe that was his fault Dean hadn’t always been too good at the feelings thing or expressing them. There were subtle flirtations on both ends of their letters but more than anything, they just shared. In his, Dean gave away parts of himself that he didn’t show anyone else and he figured the maybe Cas felt same when he got something just as honest, deep, and sincere in return.

 

Shaking his head at the ridiculous notion that he wasn’t interested, Dean typed out his answer.

 

 _Message to Cas:_ I thought that was obvious, sorry..I’m not good with this stuff sometimes.

 

Castiel couldn’t help shooting up from his chair and dancing around in his room.  When he was breathless and his face hurt from smiling so wide he dove for his phone to quickly type a response.

 

 _Message to Dean:_ I’m so sry, I tend to not catch certin thgs.  

 

 _Message to Dean:_ For the record, I am interested too.  Very.

 

He couldn’t help but grin a little at the rushed message. The Castiel he’d first met would have taken ten minutes to double check everything and would probably have rewritten it several times. This was the real Cas though and Dean felt more than a little lucky that he was able to see it. That this amazing, wonderful guy allowed him to see those parts of him. It was probably a little insane that he felt so taken with someone he’d never met but it just felt right, and Dean wasn’t one to question his gut feelings too often.

 

 _Message to Cas:_ Good to know, gotta get back on the road...wanna make it across the TX/AZ line before I grab a room.

 

 _Message to Cas:_ Keep smiling, I’m sure it looks great on you.

 

Dean finally found a hotel just across the state line and though he wasn’t extremely tired, he also felt cramped up despite the fact that he’d stopped another couple times just to take pictures and enjoy the view. He hadn’t rushed himself but now that he knew for sure that Cas was just as interested, it was hard to hold himself back. He picked up pizza for a late dinner and resisted the urge to text until after he had a long, hot shower and was ready for bed.

 

Hopefully it wasn’t too late.

 

 _Message to Cas:_ Stopped over in Lupton for the night, hope I didn’t wake you...just wanted to say sweet dreams.

 

“God dammit, I got freaking Yoosung again,” Castiel grumbled to himself.  He should really be in bed but for the life of him he couldn’t fall asleep.  All his homework was finished for the weekend including all his chores that he was in charge of for the house.  He wanted nothing standing in the way for when he finally got to meet Dean.  In the middle of a yawn his phone buzzed and he quickly minimized the game _Mystic Messenger_ to see Dean’s message.

 

 _Message to Dean:_ Hello Dean, I’m still up. I can’t sleep.

 

 _Message to Dean:_ I’ve been playing this ridiculously addictive game called _Mystic Messenger_.  

 

 _Message To Dean:_ I hate it so much that  I actually really freaking love it.  Ugh, anyway, how are you?

 

He was a little surprised but mostly it just made him chuckle. Cas was something else. Dean almost wished he’d have given his number over sooner. Whenever he got a letter from Cas he always grinned just like this but with the frequency of texting he could feel his cheeks starting to get sore from how much he was smiling.

 

Speaking of addictive…

 

 _Message to Cas:_ I’m good, not really tired but I grabbed a room anyway.

 

 _Message to Cas:_ Sleeping in my baby was fun at 20 but I’m not 20 anymore.

 

Dean was a little hesitant to ask for what he wanted but he thought Cas had always been honest about what he was comfortable with and what he wasn’t. They’d had in depth discussions on a lot of things dates and relationships included. Nervously rubbing at his neck he clicked send.

 

 _Message to Cas:_ Feel free to say no but...you up for a phone call?

 

Castiel’s mouth dropped open.  Of course he wanted to talk to Dean on the phone!  For whatever reason he actually looked around his room and then dragged his fingers through his hair, as if they were going to face time instead of just talking on the phone.

 

 _Message to Dean:_ Yes, definitely.  I do have to try and keep quiet though.  Everyone else is asleep.

 

 _Message to Cas:_ Okay, I’m going to call you now.

 

He knew maybe this wasn’t the best thing, given the late hour and the fact that they were both in bed. Too many thoughts filled his mind about where a conversation like this could lead, but ultimately Dean wanted to talk to Cas and since he seemed to be okay with the idea, there wasn’t anything else standing in his way.

 

Dean tapped the little green call icon and pulled the phone up to his ear with a smile so wide, it was threatening to break off his lips.

 

Castiel didn’t want to seem too eager so he let it ring twice before pushed the phone icon on his screen, “Hello Dean.”

 

He’d imagined a variety of tones when he thought of Castiel’s voice. Still, when he heard the first simple greeting Dean knew he wasn’t close and could have never gotten it right on his own. Even though he spoke softly, the deep baritone was warmer and sweeter than anything he’d heard in a long time. Though, that might have been a little biased.

 

“Hey, Cas. It’s really good to hear your voice.”

 

Castiel would never admit out loud just how much it pleased him to hear his nickname rolling off Dean’s tongue.  He rolled around on the bed until he was laying down on his side with his blanket pulled up to his chin.

 

“Likewise, just one step closer to putting all the puzzle pieces together,” Castiel chuckled.

 

“I’m actually not that far away, but I think I might go into the city tomorrow. Phoenix, I mean. Have a look around there while you’re studying. It’s kinda nice out here. Though I do admit, I miss a little bit of the grass back home,” Dean laughed.  Arizona had trees and bits of green around but it was nothing compared to the lush lawns and fields of Lawrence.

 

“Yeah it definitely takes getting used to but the sunsets here are absolutely amazing,” Castiel said, “So um...wha-what time do you want to meet up?” he asked, trying to keep the nerves out of his voice at least.

 

“Whenever is good for you, I don’t have any kind of schedule. I um, I figured I’ll get a room booked sometime tomorrow afternoon and then drive into the city.” It took him a second to realize how that sounded and as much as Dean would be flattered just to stay up talking with Cas all night, the last thing he wanted was for it to sound like some kind of long distance booty call.

 

“Oh! _Butyoudon’thavetostaywithme_ ,” he blurted out.

 

Castiel chuckled and chewed on his lip, “Well I mean, you don’t _have_ to get a room if you wanna just stay at my place instead.  You can save money and there’s  a guest room...or mine, I mean if things go well between us you know?  I’ll uh shut up now,” Castiel coughed and pressed his head into the pillow to shut up his rambling.

 

“You’re friggin adorable,” Dean chuckled, speaking up before he could stop himself. His smile widening ever so slightly at how clumsy they both were. He knew it was just because they were terrified of screwing things up and it warmed his heart to see that he wasn’t alone in that.

 

Once the small sounds of laughter quieted, he let out a soft, happy sigh. “Well I don’t want to keep you. I just wanted to say goodnight, sweetheart.”

 

“Thank you for asking for this, it was really nice to finally hear your voice, goodnight Dean.  I can’t wait to see you tomorrow,” he said quickly, his voice slightly muffled from still being smooshed against his pillow.

 

“I’m really lookin’ forward to it too. Just a few more hours, sweetheart and I’ll be able to hold you in my arms,” Dean said with a small satisfied smile. Softening his voice, Dean could almost hear Cas falling asleep on the other end of the line. Just a few deep, even breaths in the background. “You won’t have to wait much longer.”

 

Castiel couldn’t help yawning while standing in the very long line at Starbucks.  Even though he had fallen asleep pretty quickly after talking with Dean he tossed and turned almost the entire night.  His brain had gotten a little too creative and every scenario imaginable seemed to play through his mind.  Most of them were good, a couple of them were really, really good.  But unfortunately there were a handful of them that turned into nightmares, shaking him awake each time.  

 

He only had a couple classes that day and it was going to be hard enough to focus knowing Dean was actually in Arizona, he didn’t need the exhaustion piling up on him too.  Usually he favored the sugary sweet drinks but this time he just ordered the biggest Americano he could get.  It was bitter but it felt good and it woke him up a bit as the warmth surged through his veins.

 

Dean must have passed at least three starbucks before he found one he could park next to. He wasn’t a big fan of the chain coffee shop but he also wasn’t sure he’d have time to look for an alternative if he wanted to go into Phoenix and make it back before evening. There was a science museum that looked kinda neat and he wasn’t sure how long the tour would take.

 

Once he pulled into a spot, Dean took a deep breath. He’d had half a cup of black coffee at the hotel but since then it had been a long morning. The gas station where he stopped to fill up had a broken machine and Dean was almost too afraid to pull off the highway again until he got to Tempe. He had a decent sense of direction but there weren’t any clear on and off ramps that had more than long winding roads in view of the interstate.

 

Eagerly he climbed out of the Impala and move toward the door only to see someone exiting as he started to go in. He held the door open and his breath kind of hitched in his throat when he saw dark messy hair and bright blue eyes. Dean had all of three seconds to appreciate the view before immediately feeling guilty.

 

Castiel barely looked up at the guy holding the door for him, he was too tired and his focus was downing his coffee without spilling it all over his clothes.

 

“Thank you,” he managed to get out and gave the guy the warmest smile he could muster at the moment before hurrying down the sidewalk.  Though he did stop when he saw a beautiful classic car sitting in the parking lot.  It looked so much like the one he’d seen in Dean’s picture.  Biting his lip he refrained from getting closer and taking a look inside.  He was already running a little late but just seeing that car had his heart fluttering.  

 

It took Dean longer than he’d have liked to explain to the poor girl behind the counter that he just wanted a simple black coffee, but eventually she let go of the corporate babble and made him a damn cup of coffee. When he got back outside he couldn’t help but notice someone hesitating near his baby. Normally that would have worried him but the poor guy looked as if he was barely able to hold his head up much less commit auto theft.

 

“She’s somethin’ ain’t she?” he said, never missing an opportunity to brag about his baby.

 

“She’s beautiful,” Castiel mumbled, not able to take his eyes off the car.  In one of his more delicious dreams, Dean had taken him in the backseat and now that was all he could think about.  

 

“It’s an Impala right?” he asked flicking his eyes up to finally look at the man, he’d only caught a brief glimpse but it was clearly the same one who’d held the door for him earlier.  He was certainly attractive but Castiel stopped those thoughts before they could go any further.  

 

Dean was actually surprised to find the guy knew what she was. The word Impala was almost growled out due to what had to be a sleepiness, but Dean didn’t mind. Finding someone who could appreciate his baby was all the more reason to smile. “Yeah, man...you’ve got a good eye.”

 

“My uh...friend, he has one.  Anyway, I gotta go.  Take care of your car,” Castiel said with a laugh.  He gave the guy a wave and finally got his ass in gear to get to class.

 

Dean smiled to himself and shook his head, climbing behind the wheel. It was nice that he found a friendly face in Tempe. Though he couldn’t help but think the one he’d see later that night would be even better. He searched through the small box of music he had stored under the passenger seat before choosing Metallica-Black. Once he’d drank down enough of his coffee that he wasn’t worried about it spilling, Dean pulled out his phone and fired off a quick text.

 

 _Message to Cas:_ So close I can almost feel you...can’t wait till tonight.

 

 _Message to Dean:_ Me either!  I just hope I can survive these next few classes.  Coffeeeeeeeeee.  Please drive safe, can’t wait to see you.

 

Dean was headed back toward Tempe when he realized they hadn’t actually set up a time to meet. Though he had a reasonable grip on Cas’s schedule from their letters, he wasn’t sure what he planned to do after class. If he’d go home and eat or just head on over. Dean saw a sign for Sunny’s Diner and pulled into the lot beside it before sending off a text.

 

 _Message to Cas:_ So...what time do you think I should head down to the bridge?

 

Castiel had just finished showering and was starting to pick out his clothes when he heard the buzz of his phone against his desk. He rushed toward it, eager to hear from Dean and he smiled when he saw the text. He answered immediately, carrying his phone back to his closet where he was still grumbling about a lack of choices.

 

 _Message to Dean:_ How about 6:30?  The sun will be setting and you’ll get to see how pretty it is

 

Though Dean was sure his focus would be elsewhere, Dean wouldn’t knock the view it was nearing sunset already and the sky was gorgeous. Despite knowing his next text was cheesy as hell, he sent it anyway. Cas still acted as if he wasn’t used to compliments, and even if it took him forever, Dean would make sure he never forgot how awesome he was.

 

 _Message to Cas:_ You’ll have to remind me to look at it. Somehow I think I’ll have a better view.

 

 _Message to Cas:_ I’m only a few minutes away, want me to grab some food?

 

Castiel wasn’t sure how to answer, part of him was worried his nerves would keep him from eating but on the other hand he really wanted a bacon double cheeseburger.

 

 _Message to Dean:_ Sure, if you’re going to a burger place i’ll take a double with extra bacon.

 

He grinned as he placed an order to go, making sure to get extra for both of them. They could always reheat it later if they weren’t able to eat it right away. Considering he was only a few minutes away from the bridge, Dean went ahead and got a couple milkshakes to go as well.

 

The friendly waitress who introduced herself as Darcy asked him to pull up a seat while he waited and Dean slid into a nearby booth. When Darcy, brought the food out to him, Dean hesitated.

 

“Would you mind just um..just taking a photo for me? I’m kinda on a road trip and I just...I wanna remember this.”

 

“You certainly picked the right person, photography major,” she said, pointing back at herself. Happily taking his offered phone, she began to snap photos of the diner too. It was completely unexpected but he supposed that just made it even more awesome.

 

“One day when I get famous, those might be worth somethin’,” she teased, though when he looked back through the shots, he was almost certain she would be.

 

“Wow, this is..this is better than I could have expected. Thanks Darcy. Don’t forget us little people when you make it big,” he joked, sliding out of the booth and grabbing the food in one hand and drinks in the other. He was almost sad he couldn’t stay longer but there was a boy and a bridge waiting for him and Dean didn’t want to put that off even a second longer.

 

When he got to the Impala, Dean realized he wasn’t absolutely sure who he’d be looking for when he got there. Before he could stop himself, Dean sent out another text.

 

 _Message to Cas:_ I’m on my way...we should probably send one another actual photos now that we’ll need to know who to look for.

 

Glancing up at the clock he realized it was fifteen minutes after six. The bridge was only a few blocks away and even with traffic it wouldn’t take more than ten minutes.

 

 _Message to Cas:_ We’ll both send a photo at 6:30? I should be at the there by then.

 

Castiel felt energy flooding through him as the excitement climbed higher. Dean was only a few short minutes away and they’d finally be face to face. He could hardly believe it but pinching himself only proved painful.

 

 _Message to Dean:_ Yes, of course.  

 

 _Message to Dean:_ I’ve been kind of pacing near the bridge lol

 

He felt the buzz in his pocket but Dean didn’t take out his phone until he was sitting still in the lot near the entrance of the Bridge. Looking back over his short trip, Dean thought it might have been better for him to just walk. There was three minutes until he needed to send Cas a photo. So, he checked through the missed messages and spent the rest of the time picking out his favorite one.

  
  


_Picture Message to Cas:_

__

 

_Picture Message to Dean:_

__

 

Castiel closed his eyes and hit send, his phone buzzing nearly the same second he hit the button.  When he finally regained his courage he nearly dropped his phone.

 

“Oh my...no way!” Castiel laughed as he stared at the picture of the same guy who had held open the door for him earlier at Starbucks!  That was Dean!  

 

Dean hesitated before opening the photo. He’d told himself a million times and Cas a few more that no matter what the guy looked like, it didn’t change anything for him and he genuinely believed it wouldn’t. Somehow though, somehow he felt the weight of his future riding on this moment. Fighting off his anxious nerves, Dean opened the message.

 

His eyes went wide at the sight of messy dark hair and a familiar smile. He blinked a few times just to make sure he wasn’t seeing things but sure enough the image of the guy from the coffee shop was staring back at him.

 

“Holy shit,” he mumbled to himself.

 

 _Message to Cas:_ Holy shit!!

 

 _Message to Dean:_ Yeah holy shit!  I can’t believe that was you!  And I actually felt kinda guilty thinking you were hot!  Where the hell are you?

 

There was no way he could balance the food, the milkshakes and his phone so instead of taking off toward the bridge, Dean threw a blanket over the hood of his baby and sat the food down on the middle of it. He grinned when he read the text and instead of messaging back, Dean hit the call button.

 

“I didn’t ask you to call me, I asked you where you were!” Castiel laughed as he looked around for Dean along the bridge.

 

“Sorry sweetheart, but I’m in the parking lot and with all this food I think you’ll have to come to me, is that okay?” he asked, knowing Cas would track him down. He was close enough to have a decent view of the bridge and Dean hoped maybe once they finished their food that he and Cas could walk a bit closer.

 

“That’s so romantic,” Castiel teased as he hurried along the sidewalk.  He nearly dropped his phone when he could see Dean in the distance.  His long form leaning up against his car was an image Castiel would store in his brain for a very long time.

 

“Oh...I see you,” Castiel said softly and then blushed like mad.

 

“Then what are you waiting for…” Dean grinned, turning his head until he spotted Cas jogging through the grass to get to the parking lot. He hung up the call, pushed his phone into his pocket laughing to himself. While feeling incredibly cheesy, Dean stood straighter and opened his arms in invitation, as Cas came closer.

 

Castiel felt kind of dumb running toward Dean like some kind of romance movie woman for a total of three seconds.  When a huge smile broke out on Dean’s face and his arms opened Castiel laughed and ran faster, crashing right into the man’s body.

 

“I still can’t believe that was you earlier,” he said hugging Dean tight and giggling a little when Dean picked him up off the ground.

 

“I’ve never been one to get wrapped up in that whole fate thing before but maybe this was just meant to be...” Dean said, feeling his heart leap in his chest. Cas fit against him perfectly, and he held on just a little tighter. Part of him had been terrified it would be that particular moment which caused everything to shatter into bits. The only thing that seemed to quiet his fear was the feeling of Cas safe in his arms.

 

“You’re kinda perfect, y’know?” Dean grinned holding him just a little while longer after remembering the milkshakes. Instead of pulling away, Dean just picked Cas up and gently sat him down on the hood. There was a small pout on Cas’ lips that had his pulse beating loudly in his ears. “Trust me, wasn’t by choice...I just didn’t want your milkshake to melt.”

 

“Aw you got me a milkshake too?” Castiel grinned, his cheeks warming at the strength Dean had to carry him and lift him even higher to sit on the car.  He couldn’t keep his eyes off Dean as he grabbed up the cups and handed him one.  It was hard to believe that this was actually happening.  The guy he had randomly written was now here standing before him.  

 

The cup was handed to him and took a sip, his eyes going wide, “How….you even picked out my favorite one,” he said with a laugh as he sucked more of the strawberry into his mouth.

 

Dean shrugged, fighting off a warmth to his cheeks. “I know you pretty well now...even if it hasn’t been face to face. You never said it was your favorite but you did say you love strawberries and strawberry shakes. It wasn’t really a hard guess.”

 

Castiel smiled wide and surged forward to press a sticky kiss to Dean’s cheek.  He blushed and ducked his head shyly as he sipped some more at his shake, “Thank you.”

 

“It’s not that big of a deal,” he replied, though with Castiel’s small reward, Dean doubted he’d ever forget such a thing. He playfully tossed one of his fries at him, only to see Cas open his mouth and catch it with a surprising amount of grace.

 

“So how was class today? Did you manage to focus on anything?”

 

Castiel laughed a little and chewed on his fry a soft moan leaving his lips, “Not really.  Thankfully my roommate had the amazing idea of taking a tape recorder the past few days.  That way when I can focus again, I’ll be able to go over the notes,” he grinned.

 

“Well that’s good at least, I’d hate to think me coming here is gonna mess anything up for you. Though if I’m honest, I might have done it anyway,” he said, biting into the delicious burger he’d just unwrapped. Dean gave himself a moment to savor the taste before chewing it up quickly, feeling something warm crawling up his neck as he spoke. “You’re worth it.”

 

Castiel couldn’t help blushing again as he grabbed up his own burger.  Now that he wasn’t so nervous his stomach was damn near screaming in hunger.  He took a huge bite and groaned, it’d been too long since he’d had a burger from Sunny’s.

 

“So good,” he mumbled.  He looked up at Dean shyly again and swallowed his food, “So uh...did you um decide whether you were going to stay at that hotel or at...my house?”

 

“Not yet, but I’d be okay either way. I could stay in your spare room or you could crash at a hotel with me if you wanted; no expectations, of course.” Somehow, the nerves in his stomach had died down and just being in Cas’ presence seemed to soothe his anxiousness. Sure, he was still a bundle of excitement and worry but Dean had always been relatively good at keeping his cool and it helped that he felt comfortable with Cas. “I mean, I gotta leave in the next couple days, but I make this trip at least three times a year. So...we don’t really need to rush anything.”

 

Castiel swallowed hard and nodded.  He had forgotten how short this visit was going to be and now that Dean was here, Castiel didn’t want him to go, “Well, you could stay at my house, save some money.  And, I have a memory foam mattress,” he said, a warm smile managing to pull at his lips.  Even if nothing happened between them just having Dean that close would mean the world to him.

 

“Whatever makes you happy is good with me, sweetheart.”

 

They sat in comfortable silence for a little while, both concentrating on their meal before it got ridiculously cold. When their appetites began to dwindle and they were both haphazardly picking fries out of the spare styrofoam container, Dean started packing everything away. He found a can nearby and shoved all their trash inside.

 

When he returned, Dean crawled up the center and stretched out, leaning his back against the windshield. Cas scooted closer and it was almost too easy to pull him in against his chest. “I never thought I’d get to have this. I never imagined I’d feel like this about _anyone_...but then I got that second letter and everything started to chang.”

 

Castiel wrapped his arm around Dean’s torso and snuggled in against Dean’s shoulder.  Everything was perfect and Castiel let out a long sigh.  The residual tension resting on his back finally dissolved.

 

“I could have never imagined anything like this...not even if i tried,” Castiel said softly.  He wanted to look up at the darkening sky but he was too content being surrounded by Dean’s scent.

 

“I don’t plan on giving you up too easily, so I hope this is something you’d like to get used to,” he said, dropping a kiss against the messy spikes of Cas’ hair. There was definitely a low hum of arousal surging through him, but Dean was really content to just lay there and hold him and it had been a long damn time since he’d felt anything even close to what he felt lying on the hood of his baby with Cas in his arms.

 

Castiel bit his lip as Dean guided the Impala down the street toward his house.  He felt so comfortable with his head leaning on Dean’s shoulder and their hands locked in his lap.  After they’d spent a really long time snuggling on Baby’s hood they finally walked along the bridge.  It was absolutely beautiful and it was the first time Castiel had ever experienced it with someone else, it felt romantic and sentimental with Dean.  

 

Even though he felt more relaxed than he’d been in weeks, he was still a bit nervous for Dean to meet his roommates. In one of his letters Castiel had explained to him that his sexuaity had never been brought up. He didn’t want to hide it or force Dean sleep in the guest room, especially since he’d possibly only have one night with him.  

 

“You can park in the driveway, only one of us has an actual car,” Castiel laughed, pointing at the house.  It wasn’t much but it was big enough to house the four of them.  The yard was bare with one tree and green patchy grass.  The backyard was a little better and where they spent most of their time during the summer.

 

Once Dean had the car in park Castiel sat up and sighed, “Okay so, I’m not sure how they’ll react.  I think Kevin will be pretty whatever about the whole thing, the other two…” Castiel shrugged and gripped at Dean’s hand, “But I want you to stay here, unless they turn into bigot assholes of course.”

 

“Cas, I’m okay with whatever, but I don’t want to make things weird for you after I’m gone. If one of these guys are assholes, your problem isn’t going to change just because I leave. Once they find out you’re into guys..there’s no taking that back.” Dean would consider himself very lucky to go anywhere with Cas on his arm, but being a student wasn’t easy when you had everything figured out. When it came to something as vital as his housing, Dean wanted to be extra careful.

 

“I’ll be okay.  C’mon,” Castiel said and scooted out of the car.  All the lights were on and he could hear a faint shouting match going on inside.  Most likely they were playing video games and Kevin was slaughtering them again. There was a warmth next to him and he reached blindly for Dean’s hand, leading him up to the door.  It was much louder once he opened it and he laughed a little.  Kevin was dancing around the room while Inias and Meg shouted curses at him.

 

“Hey guys,” Castiel said timidly, the room becoming unbearingly quiet as they stared at him and then down at his hand clasped with Dean’s.

 

“Hey Clarence, who’s tall, dimpled, and delicious behind you?” Meg asked with a leer.

 

“Meg, clearly that’s the guy Castiel’s been writing too, c’mon,” Inias said rolling his eyes.

 

“How would you know that?” Castiel asked his eyes growing wide as he looked between them.

 

“Because my dear Clarence, you never acted that happy to get mail before and Inias took that same Humanities class last semester. It wasn’t too hard to put two and two together. Though I wasn’t quite expecting this when you rushed out of here after classes,” Meg laughed.

 

“So you guys are-”

 

“Dude, really?  Like we care?  Just no loud sex noises,” Kevin laughed.  Castiel’s face went completely red and he hid behind his hands making a whining noise.

 

Grateful that everyone seemed like decent human beings, Dean couldn’t help but chuckle at how adorable Cas was when he was embarrassed. He pulled the dork tight against his chest and hugged him until he could bare to show his face again. “I think that’s a good sign,” Dean whispered, rubbing a hand down Cas’ back as he laughed at himself.

 

“Oh my god,” Castiel grumbled and turned to look at his roommates again, “Well, everyone this is Dean, Dean these are my roommates.  Kevin, Inias and Meg,” he said pointing to each of them.

 

“Now, if you’ll excuse us,” Castiel said and practically dragged Dean down the hall.

 

“Let me know if you need some condoms Clarence!” Meg shouted.

 

Dean chuckled as he was pulled toward what he assumed was Cas’ room. Having too much fun to give up the teasing entirely, Dean playfully rubbed against a sensitive spot tickling at his side and said, “She’s funny, I like her.”

 

Castiel yelped and wiggled away from Dean, “Yeah at my expense,” he said with a mock frown that turned into a pout.  Castiel backed away and looked around his room, quickly making sure his bedroom was all cleaned.  The room itself wasn’t all that big but it was enough to house his king sized bed, a tv table and his desk.  Now that was a bit of a mess but he just tried to ignore it as Dean looked around.  His eyes trained in all the records he used as art above his headboard and Castiel found himself smiling.  Right in the middle was a poster of one of the plays he’d been in, in high school.

 

“Wow this is awesome...I’ve been wanting to change some things at the house, nothing major but now I know who to call for help.” Dean grinned, moving closer toward the headboard of the bed to see the names on the records. Part of Dean died when he saw the familiar titles, “Please God tell me you didn’t stick these up here with something permanent.”

 

Castiel laughed and reached up to take one down, “Props from that play,” he said pointing to the poster, “I printed off the labels from my favorite records and glued them on.”  He carefully placed the record back on the hook and turned to smile up at Dean.  

 

“Fuck, you had me worried there for a minute,” Dean chuckled, turning until Cas was standing in front of him, their bodies not far apart. He’d been resisting the urge to make a move, wanted to prove to them both that this wasn’t some kind of fling but more than anything he wanted to taste Cas’ smile, wanted to hold him in his arms and feel the energy that built between them when they were that close.

 

Before he realized he was even doing it, Dean stepped closer and closer until Cas was pinned between him and the wall. The question weighing on his mind, quickly flowed through his lips, “Can I kiss you?”

 

Castiel swallowed hard, his voice getting locked up in his throat as he tried to answer him.  All he could do at that moment was nod his head vigorously, his arms instantly wrapping around Dean’s neck as the older man swooped down to press their lips together.  Castiel moaned, pulling Dean as close as possible.

 

It wasn’t much really, just a soft press of their mouths together at first. Still, electric pleasure swarmed through Dean’s limbs and he felt something in his chest loosen at the way they fit together so well. He’d been worried that it was just an emotional connection that maybe the physical would be off, but there was no denying it now. Dean tilted Cas’ head back as he began to playfully suck and tease at his lips with his teeth. Just soft, slow motions but every single one made his pulse race faster.

 

Dean pulled away before it could go further, he really needed to control himself. Maybe if he took the time to stop in on his way back or maybe the next trip but he didn’t want to make light of what they had between them and starting it off with sex, however tempting, just wasn’t a good idea. “Mmm, that was very nice. Thank you for letting me kiss you.”

 

“Oh, no...thank you,” Castiel giggled, raising up on his toes to steal another kiss, “And feel free to do that whenever,” he said before leaning back against the wall with a sigh.  He couldn't even remember when he’d been last kissed or when he actually felt something down to his toes.  

 

“Do uh, do you wanna change or anything?” he asked biting his bottom lip.

 

“If you don’t have any plans to leave the house tonight I can,” Dean chuckled, surprised to find that he only felt a little awkward. Cas was good at keeping him comfortable, he just needed to make sure he didn’t get too into his own head or let his more dangerous thoughts run wild.

 

“No, plans,” Castiel said and pulled Dean back to him, their lips meeting halfway.  He could feel Dean starting to pull away and Castiel pouted up at him, “What’s wrong?” he asked.

 

“As much as I love this, and trust me I really, really do. We need to take it slow. I’m not good at this stuff, but I want more than just this with you and I feel like if we let ourselves have this, it might ruin things later on,” Dean confessed. Somehow expressing himself through months of letters, made it seem easier, even now that they were in person. Telling Cas how he felt with written words had become so natural that telling Cas everything didn’t seem as weird as it would have been with anyone else. “There’s no rush, I know we don’t have much time together right now but I’m not just going to disappear when I leave. I want this to last.”

 

Castiel knew it was silly but he really couldn’t help how his eyes burned a little as he nodded, hugging Dean tightly to him, “M-Me too Dean.  And I don’t care if or when it happens but I do want to close and kiss...if that’s okay?” he asked tilting his head back to gaze up into Dean’s eyes.

 

“Of course,” Dean answered, giving him another soft, sweet kiss. When he broke away grinning, he said, “Okay, I’ll get changed now.

 

“Are you tired?” Castiel asked glancing over at the clock.  It was nearing nine o’clock and even though Castiel wasn’t tired, he wasn’t the one who’d been driving all day.

 

“Nah, I’m good for a bit. I slept in a little this morning. I still can’t believe I ran into you earlier. I’d just gotten into Tempe was that was the first place that had any sign of coffee that I could see from the interstate.” It was still a lot to take in but Dean was glad for it. Not that he’d ever felt disconnected from Cas, but somehow it relaxed him to know that the randomness of them meeting through letters, and then again at Starbucks, might not be so random after all. It gave him hope that what they had between them would really last.

 

“You wanna watch a movie or something?” Castiel asked dragging his fingers through some nonsensical patterns all around Dean’s chest and stomach.

 

“Sure, whaddya got?” Dean asked, sitting up just a little. He pulled Cas with him as he went, unwilling to give up the closeness they shared.

 

Castiel rolled over just enough to grab up the controller for his xbox.  Soon he was back in Dean’s warmth and pulling up Netflix. They couldn’t decide what to watch so Castiel just put on one of the random Comedy specials. Thankfully it was one he’d seen a million times but still thought it was hilarious.  He didn’t really need to watch it anyway, he cuddled up to Dean and hummed, pressing his face into Dean’s chest.  No matter how much he tried it wasn’t enough and after nibbling on his lip for a while he finally hooked his leg over Dean’s.

 

Dean tried not to pay attention to every little place where he could feel Cas against him but it felt like trying to ignore an alligator when it was chewing on his leg. No matter how innocent he wanted things to stay, he still had a very attractive 22 year old guy that he really fucking cared about, lying on top of him. His dick revolted against the master plan and became dangerously aware once he’d felt Cas’ leg slide over his own.

 

He didn’t want to push him away though, Cas wanted to be close to him and Dean wanted the same thing. Licking his dry lips, Dean let out a small breath as he gathered his courage.

 

“C’mon, come up here,” he said, his heart thumped loudly in his ear until his voice was so drowned out that it could have been a whisper or a shout and he wouldn’t have been able to tell the difference. Dean tugged at Cas until he was sitting in his lap, hands resting gently on his hips. “You’re gorgeous, you know that? You are not the only one that felt guilty for taking a second glance this afternoon.”

 

Castiel blushed and tried to not shy away this time.  He rubbed at Dean’s arms and relaxed, “What was your first thought?” he asked softly.

 

“Your eyes, I uh..I kinda went a little breathless when I saw your eyes.” he confessed, feeling a little too on display, Dean quickly continued. “Well, your sex hair didn’t hurt things either. Looked like you’d just crawled out of bed after some lucky fucker had his way with you.”

 

Castiel threw back his head and laughed, his hands moving to rest on Dean’s chest, “Well I can assure you _that_ did not happen,” he chuckled leaning down to brush his lips over Dean’s before sitting back up.

 

“Sadly I was so tired I didn’t really get to appreciate you.  So I apologize that _Baby_ got more of my attention than you did,” Castiel laughed, his bottom lip getting caught between his teeth, “Though….no nevermind.”

 

“I don’t mind sharing you if it’s with baby,” Dean teased, before he fully realized Cas had stopped himself from saying something. “Wait, what were you going to say. You don’t have to hide anything from me, Cas.”

 

Castiel laughed at himself and slumped a little, “When you walked up to me I wasn’t just admiring _Baby_. I had one really, really good dream about you last night. It involved very steamy windows and the backseat. So, when I saw your car, it started to replay in my head.”

 

Dean saw the bright blush on Cas’ cheeks as he bit down on his lip. It pulled a groan out of him and his hips canted up a little on their own. It wasn’t like he hadn’t thought of it himself but somehow hearing that he wasn’t the only one made it all the more exciting.

 

“I’ll be sure to remember that for later,” Dean teased, tightening his grip a little to keep his hands from sliding down and grabbing at Cas’ perfectly round ass.

 

Castiel swallowed hard and nodded eagerly. Now that he’d seen the car and Dean in person that little fantasy of his was steadily moving up his to-do list.  Licking his lips he gripped at the hem of Dean’s shirt, fighting off every urge to scoot forward.  He understood and agreed with what Dean had said earlier, about waiting. But getting his brain and his dick on the same page wasn’t so easy.

 

Dean could practically feel the internal battle they were both struggling with and his walls began to crumble a little. It hurt him to see Cas holding himself back for his sake but Dean also was starting to think he was just overthinking things and making it too complicated. Being with Cas felt right and it wasn’t just the urge for sex that he felt with a warm body, but there was already more than that between them.

 

“Hey...you know that I care about you, right? I know what I said but I think I’m just afraid that you’re going to doubt all that stuff if we rush into the physical part,” he said, pausing to think about what he was about to say. “This feels right but I don’t want to spend one or two great nights in bed with you if it means giving up all the other stuff.”

 

“I know Dean and I care about you’ too,” Castiel said, rolling off Dean’s lap to lay next to him instead.  He cupped the side of Dean’s face and brought their lips together in a soft kiss, “It would never just be about sex to me.”  
  
“I think we’re both just so amped up and want everything in just the one or two days we have with each other,” he said sadly.  Curling himself around Dean he nudged his head against Dean’s chin and sighed.

 

“That makes sense, I just...I don’t want to have any regrets and I don’t want you to either,” he admitted, happily cuddling Cas into his side. He thought about the trip to see Sam and considered making a stop on his way back through but he knew if he let his mind go down that path he’d cut his visit short just to spend more time with Cas and that wasn’t fair to Sammy. Though, with him being full owner of the garage there was nothing really standing in his way from taking a different week off or something to focus solely on Cas and what was building between them.

 

Then somehow pieces started slotting together in his mind and he couldn’t believe he hadn’t thought of it before. “Um..Cas, when is your spring break?”

 

Castiel was so comfortable he almost didn’t hear the question, “Hmm?  Oh, today was my last day,” he mumbled.

 

“Oh my God, we’re idiots.” Dean said, shaking his head at himself.

 

“Come with me, come with me to Palo Alto, Cas.” Dean turned to where he could look at him fully, his face was pretty blank and Dean’s excitement waned a little. “Unless you made other plans?”

 

“No I don’t have any other plans but I can’t Dean.  You’re going to visit your brother and I don’t want to get in the way of that,” Castiel said biting on his bottom lip.  He would love to go, just imagining seeing Dean on the beach had his mouth going dry.  And of course he wanted to spend more time with him, get to know him in person rather than just through their letters.

 

“Cas, no..it’s not like that Sammy’s got Jess, and it's usually just me third wheeling their fun,” Dean paused, remembering the countless times he felt a little left out even though he knew they both cared about him. “We spend a week just hanging out or whatever and then they’ll go back to school, which leaves me to just roam around or whatever on my own for most of the day.”

 

“I’m not gonna lie there might be a night that I go out just me and Sammy, but you could just stick around the house. Jess is a sweetheart, but even if you don’t wanna hang out with her it’s a pretty big house you wouldn’t have to see her if you didn’t want,” Dean said, half feeling like this was the debate of a lifetime. He’d have to bring Cas back before he planned to leave but it wasn’t that big of a deal if he left as soon as their break was over.

 

“If you really don’t think it’d be a problem or that your brother wouldn’t mind, I’d love to come with you,” Castiel said with a huge grin, “I can do the schedule assignments that are due a few days after break too, just in case you can’t get me back on Monday,” he said biting his lip.  Before Dean could really answer he scrambled off the bed for his school planner to see what the assignments even were.

 

When he turned to Cas the dork looked so adorable Dean could barely hold back a laugh. He was clearly trying to push back everything on his schedule and squeeze all he could out the vacation days. His heart thumped in his chest at the thought of introducing Cas to Sammy. It would be the first time that he’d taken anyone to meet him in years.

 

Still, with Cas, he was unafraid.  

 

 _Message to Sam:_ Bringing someone with me

 

 _Message to Sam:_ Don’t make a big deal out of it

 

 _Message to Sam:_ See ya soon, bitch..

 

Just then, Dean’s phone started to buzz wildly in his hand. He checked it and smiled, “You want me to take this somewhere else ? I really don’t want to disrupt you.”

 

Castiel looked down at his book and then nodded, “Yeah, I might pay more attention to you talking than this and I wanna get this done tonight,” he said blowing a kiss to Dean before burying his head back into it.

 

Dean nodded and took his phone just outside Cas’ room as he answered it. He teased and joked about distracting him but he didn’t actually want to get in the way. “Yeah, Sammy. What’s up.”

 

“You can’t just do that, Dean. You can’t text that you’re bringing someone and not tell us anything about them. So….who is it?”

 

Dean shook his head at his brother but the smile on his face wasn’t getting any smaller. He felt a burst of warmth in his chest as he thought of Cas and when he replied he knew Sammy would hear him grinning and the happiness he felt. “His name is Cas, he wrote me a letter a few months ago and we just started writing back and forth two or three times a week sometimes. He’s great, probably one of the best people I’ve ever known.”

 

He can hear a teasing sigh on the other end of the line but he can tell Sam is just as happy for him as he is for himself. “Only you, Dean.

 

“What?”

 

“Only you could find your soulmate in a pen pal,” Sam said, laughing obnoxiously.

 

“Woah what do you mean soulmate..I mean, I like the guy but,” Dean hesitated, the words started to feel heavy on his tongue because he knew that it wasn’t enough. That ‘liking’ Cas couldn’t describe half of what he felt in his heart.

 

“Dean, come on. You haven’t gone on a second date in a few years now. You haven’t formally introduced _anyone_ to me since dad was still around, and I don’t guess you’ve noticed but the last few months you’ve been different, happy.”

 

Dean took a minute to process everything Sam was throwing at him, letting his head fall back against the wall. He knew he cared about Cas in a way that was probably too much for such a short relationship, even if you counted everything from the first letter. Still..he didn’t really think about it like _that_.

 

“Don’t mess it up and tell your boyfriend, we look forward meeting him.”

 

The word sounded so much better than he imagined it would and Dean felt his cheeks heat up a little. Thankfully Sam was on the phone and wouldn’t be able to see it. Swallowing hard, he let out a shaky breath, “Yeah, I’ll do that.”

 

Without even saying goodbye, Dean ended the call with Sam and took a second to steady his thumping heart. Part of his brain wanted to be overwhelmed by everything he realized he felt with just a simple call to Sam, but Dean shook it off. There was plenty of time to delve into all that. He didn’t need to confess his undying love, not at the moment anyway. Cas knew he cared, that was enough for now.

 

The ride had been comfortable and even though Cas played some music that wasn’t from the box of cassette tapes under his seat, Dean surprisingly didn’t mind. Thankfully it wasn’t any ridiculous bubblegum pop, or that weird crap Sammy used to listen to. Mostly they were indie bands with a few rock songs scattered throughout. Dean was almost certain those were just for him.

 

They were just past Los Angeles, a little over halfway when Dean’s stomach grumbled loudly. He’d snacked along the way but still it had been quite a few hours since they’d gotten breakfast. “I was thinkin’ we could stop and grab a bite soon. Keep an eye out for anywhere you might wanna eat.”

 

Castiel looked up from his book and blinked a few times, his eyes a bit blurry from reading so much.  He was almost done with the chapter but it was so boring he got distracted easily.  After making sure his place was saved he shoved it back down into his backpack and retrieved his phone from his pocket.  There were a few fast food joints along the way but both of them preferred homestyle restaurants and diners.

 

“Hmm, take the next off ramp on the right.  There’s a diner that has really good reviews,” Castiel said reading over some of them quickly before putting it back onto his map.  He directed Dean to the place and even though he hated crowds, it was always a sign of good food.

 

“My ass is numb,’ he laughed once they were out and he’d stretched out his back.

 

“Well I’d be more than happy to massage it for you, sweetheart.” Dean laughed loudly as his hand naturally went to Cas’ lower back to lead him into the restaurant. There were quite a few cars in the parking lot but with seating lining every wall, there was still plenty of space. Dean was grateful Cas didn’t seem to feel overwhelmed or claustrophobic.

 

Castiel snickered and was relieved that the hostess didn’t give them dirty looks for having their arms still around the other.  She led them to a booth away from the others and Castiel smiled at her as they scooted in.  He was tired of sitting but his stomach was rumbling.

 

“I could eat fifty burgers right now, no lie,” Castiel groaned as he opened the menu.  Right away he saw what he was going to order even though he’d more than likely regret it later.

 

“We could have stopped sooner if you were hungry, sweetheart.” Dean shook his head, sometimes the guy could be so ridiculous about the weirdest things. Though with his own appetite, he couldn’t have ignored the snacks or he’d have been pulling over much sooner. He’d assumed Cas would have eaten some of it too, but it Dean didn’t remember seeing him take anything for himself. He’d have to start paying more attention to the details if Cas wasn’t going to bring it up on his own.

 

When the waitress came back they ordered and Dean finally felt the nerves under his skin rumble to remind him of what he needed to do. “Sammy said he looks forward to meeting you. Well he said _we_ so I guess that means Jess too….He might have also assumed that you’re my boyfriend...is that okay?”

 

Castiel bit at his thumb nail for a moment before letting it fall into his lap, “Yes?  I mean, is that how you see me?  As your boyfriend?” Castiel asked softly, the nerves fluttering wildly in his stomach.

 

Dean thought about it and thought it sounded great, it wasn’t really the label that mattered. He just knew that he wanted Cas in his life and that wasn’t going to change anytime soon. “It’s not that I don’t see you that way, I just know that when I look at you I see my future and I don’t want to lose that. So if you think it’s too soon or that it doesn’t fit, I’m perfectly okay with putting in the time and doing the work to get there.”

 

Once again Castiel felt the burning in the corner of his eyes and he had to blink rapidly to keep the watery tears from falling.  He slid his wrist across the table and he let out a slow breath when Dean reached for him, their hands closing tightly around one another.

 

“I don’t know what I did in this life or the last to be gifted this but I am...so fucking grateful for it.  I don’t want to lose this either,” he said mustering up a smile.  He was scared if he said anything more he’d start crying like a child because he’d never had anything this amazing before.  Sure he’d felt a thrill and had a great time performing on stage but this was different.  Like Dean said, this was his future sitting right across from him.  

 

He finally couldn’t take it anymore and quickly moved to sit next to Dean instead to hug him tightly.

 

“I’m just relieved it wasn’t too much. I’ve been so worried about messing this up that I’ve been holding it all back, but I don’t want to do that anymore.”

 

It was a little weird to be talking about something so important in a diner off the interstate but it still felt like something he needed to do. When Sam had brought up his feelings to him, Dean had told himself to take it easy, not to scare the guy away. Then he’d went to sleep with Cas in his arms and he’d woken up with Cas in his arms and everything just felt so unbelievably right and good and perfect. Dean decided right then he was done holding back. He wouldn’t pressure Cas for anything but he’d give all of himself to what they had and do everything in his power to make sure Castiel always knew how he felt.

 


End file.
